


Você deveria me beijar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Puddlejumpers, Trapped, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney e John, presos em um jumper, entediados enquanto esperam por resgate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você deveria me beijar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You should kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696653) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine your OTP just sitting around bored and Person B keeps complaining about it. Person A decides to joke around and says ‘If you’re bored, you should kiss me’. After a moment B does just that and the look on A’s face afterwards is priceless.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/50326534899/imagine-your-otp-just-sitting-around-bored-and)
> 
> Classificada T por causa de um pouco de linguagem sexual.

Eles estavam presos perto de um planeta desconhecido, e era culpa de McKay, como Sheppard não parava de dizer. Ou ao menos McKay estava reclamando que Sheppard não parava de dizer isso. Em retrospecto, talvez os dois, e mais ninguém, saírem em um puddlejumper para testar um novo modelo de hyperdrive não tivesse sido a melhor das ideias, apesar de só estarem vivos por causa de suas habilidades combinadas. Ainda assim, como a situação estava, tinham que esperar que a Daedalus os resgatasse, já que não estavam perto de nenhum portal, e isso demoraria um pouco mais de um dia.

Depois de garantirem que não estavam à deriva, mas não perderiam órbita e aterrissariam em um planeta de magma, e desligarem todos os sistemas não-essenciais para tentar fazer a pouca energia que tinham durar, nenhum deles tinha nada para fazer. Quer dizer, fora discutirem.

“McKay, você desligou o aquecimento?” Sheppard perguntou na escuridão, depois que McKay decidiu que iluminação não era essencial, e eles tinham que dividir uma única lanterna para todo o jumper.

“Você entendeu o que eu estava falando sobre níveis críticos de poder? Nós precisamos durar até a Daedalus chegar.” Ele tinha tentado diminuir o aquecimento pelas primeiras horas, o que Sheppard sabia, mas quando viu as previsões de consumo de energia, desligou-o sem avisar Sheppard. Isso tinha acontecido há talvez quatro horas, mas a baixa dispersão de calor tinha mantido a temperatura suportável até aquele momento.

“Se nós não usarmos o aquecimento, não vamos estar vivos quando a Daedalus chegar aqui.”

“Se nós usarmos, essa noite não vamos ter energia suficiente para reciclar oxigênio. Por quanto tempo você consegue segurar a respiração?”

Sheppard tinha que admitir que McKay tinha razão, mas não gostou do modo como McKay falou, então não diria isso. Depois de um tempo, ouviu antes de ver McKay vindo na sua direção. McKay sentou ao seu lado, e colocou um cobertor sobre as costas de ambos, segurando as pontas na frente deles.

Sheppard ficou grato por cerca de três segundos completos antes de perceber um coisa. “Você tinha um cobertor esse tempo todo e não me disse?” É claro que ele sabia que havia um cobertor ali e até onde ficava guardar, mas não tinha pensado em o pegar.

“Você tem mais resistência ao frio, eu precisava mais dele.”

Sheppard o cutucou no lado. “Tenho quase certeza de que é o contrário.”

“De qualquer modo, quanto tempo falta para eles chegarem?”

“Desde que você me perguntou há uma hora e eu disse dez horas? Cerca de nove horas.”

“Nós vamos morrer.”

“Nós não vamos morrer.”

“Nós temos 2% de energia sobrando. Nós vamos morrer.”

“Nós desligamos a maior parte dos sistemas, mal estamos usando energia, e não vamos morrer.”

McKay não acreditava nele, mas estava com frio demais para discutir, então voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

“Estou entediado,” Sheppard disse depois de um par de horas.

“Sinto muito se nossa morte não é excitante o bastante para você.”

“Vamos lá, McKay, nós já passamos por isso. Nós não estamos morrendo, nós estamos esperando. Nós esperamos por quase um dia sem nada para fazer, então estou entediado.”

“Tenta contar estrelas.”

“Isso iria me deixar mais entediado.”

“Então faz aquela coisa de macho idiota que você desmonta a sua arma e depois monta ela de novo.”

“Você gosta de me ver brincar com a minha arma, McKay?” Sheppard perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, apesar de saber que McKay não podia ver seu rosto.

“É claro que não,” McKay começou, movendo suas mãos, “é irresponsável e não tem propósito.”

“Exceto garantir que nenhuma das partes vai cair durante uma situação de emergência.” Entre outras coisas, mas ele deixaria a lição sobre segurança com armas para depois.

“Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer disso, vai?”

“Não, e ainda estou entediado.”

“Então faz o que eu faço, tenta trabalhar em provas matemáticas. Apesar de que, no seu caso, talvez você deva tentar alguma coisa mais fácil.”

“Na verdade, sou bom em matemática, sabe?”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Por favor, tenho certeza de que você é bem esperto para um piloto, mas não estou falando sobre nível de ensino médio,” McKay disse, apesar de saber que não estava sendo justo. Sheppard tinha provado sua inteligência em algumas ocasiões, e tinha sido o bastante para McKay saber que ele era mais inteligente do que queria que os outros soubesses. Isso não queria dizer que McKay iria admitir isso; na maior parte do tempo, se recusava a admitir que até Zelenka era inteligente.

“Posso não estar nem perto do mesmo nível que você ou nossos cientistas, ao menos os que você considera cientistas de verdade, estão, mas trabalhei em provas como hobby. Me manda uma, vou te mostrar o que posso fazer,” Sheppard disse, imediatamente se arrependendo. Não queria ficar se gabando longamente.

McKay pensou em Sheppard tão perto dele, no escuro, sussurrando uma prova no seu ouvido. McKay começaria com alguma coisa simples, talvez algo que já tivesse sido provado fazia um tempo, para garantir que acertasse. Então o daria outro problema, então outro, e depois de cada prova John se inclinaria mais perto de McKay, o forçando a se deitar no banco. Então Sheppard tiraria suas roupas, recitando pi contra sua pele como que para se manter no controle. Ou para o inferno com isso, se estava tendo uma fantasia, Sheppard podia até foder ele enquanto explicava como construir um ZPM.

McKay balançou a cabeça, se perguntando de onde diabos isso tinha aparecido. Não a parte sobre a fantasia com Sheppard, que era a única estrela de suas sessões de masturbação já fazia um tempo; a parte sobre a matemática. Não sabia que isso era especialmente excitante, e ele normalmente tinha mais ciência de coisas assim.

Depois de um momento embaraçosamente longo, McKay disse, “Vou te poupar da vergonha.”

Sheppard estava decepcionado, ele tinha começado a apreciar o modo como McKay olhava para ele quando Sheppard o surpreendia com seu cérebro. “Vamos lá, McKay, estou entediado.”

‘ _Se você está tão entediado, você deveria me beijar_ ’ McKay pensou. E então ele viu o jeito que Sheppard estava olhando para ele, e percebeu que podia ter dito isso em voz alta. “Quer dizer–”

As mãos de Sheppard estavam no seu rosto, e a primeira coisa que McKay percebeu foi o quão frias estavam, apesar do rosto de McKay estar ainda mais frio. Ele tremeu, tendo esquecido qualquer desculpa que pudesse ter pensado. Tudo o que podia fazer era olhar nos olhos de Sheppard, e pensou que talvez estivesse alucinando por causa da hipotermia porque o que viu ali o deu esperança.

Sheppard se moveu lentamente, dando a McKay tempo para escapar, e se recusou a fechar os olhos até que seus lábios se encontraram. O beijo começou lento, hesitante. McKay não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha uma chance de beijar Sheppard, e podia ser sua única, então não iria desperdiçá-la. Ele agarrou o cabelo de Sheppard, o puxando para perto, o beijando mais intensamente. Não conseguia entender se queria empurrar Sheppard para que se deitasse e pular sobre ele, ou se deitar e puxá-lo sobre seu corpo; tentou fazer as duas coisas, e quase os derrubou no chão, mas Sheppard o segurou mais perto e os impediu de cair.

Eles seguiram se beijando mesmo depois da necessidade por ar se tornar desconfortável, querendo aproveitar ao máximo o que ambos temiam ser sua única chance. Quando se separaram, seguiram próximos um do outro. McKay apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Sheppard, respirando pesadamente. Podia sentir a respiração de Sheppard contra seu pescoço, e isso fazia com que quisesse o beijar de novo.

“Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que foi isso?” McKay perguntou quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

“Foi você que disse para e te beijar.”

McKay revirou os olhos; só porque era verdade, não queria dizer que era relevando para o que estava perguntando. “Eu espero que você não saia por aí beijando todo mundo que te diz que isso é uma boa ideia.”

Era coisa errada a dizer, ele sabia disso mesmo antes de Sheppard tirar os braços da sua volta.

“Esse é o seu jeito de dizer que sou fácil, McKay?” Sheppard perguntou, seco.

Acontece que McKay não tinha muita paciência para discutir agora que sabia que ao invés disso podiam estar se beijando. “Por favor! Sim, porque sempre reclamo que alguém é fácil quando funciona em meu favor.” Ele revirou os olhos dramaticamente. “Não, esse é o meu jeito de dizer que se você só me beijou porque está entediado, vou te matar.”

Sheppard ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem saber se devia se sentir ofendido ou não. “Você me disse para te beijar.”

McKay gostava de pensar que podia ser corajoso, quando era necessário, e já que Sheppard tinha se arriscado primeiro por ter beijado ele, também deveria tomar alguns riscos. “Mas não só porque você estava entediado, queria que você me beijasse porque...” _você me quer_ , ele queria dizer, mas parecia demais, cedo demais. “Quero saber se você teria me beijado se não estivesse entediado e preso comigo em um jumper.”

Sheppard teve a cara de pau de parar para pensar sobre isso. “Provavelmente não.”

McKay embranqueceu, e olhou para a porta do jumper, seriamente considerando matar eles dois no vácuo do espaço só para escapar da situação. Nem ouviu o que mais Sheppard tinha a dizer.

“Rodney?” Sheppard perguntou, quando se tornou claro que não estava prestando atenção.

“Certo. Você não quer _me_ beijar, você só dá em cima de qualquer coisa que se move. Agora, se você não se importar,” ele disse, se levantando, “Acho que nós provavelmente deveríamos ficar em compartimentos diferentes.”

Sheppard o agarrou pelo pulso. “Você ouviu o que eu disse?”

McKay tentou se afastar. “Ouvi o bastante.”

Sheppard se levantou sem o largar, então empurrou McKay contra o outro lado do jumper, se aproximando dele. “Você ouviu a parte sobre eu querer te beijar faz muito tempo, mas foi preciso você me enlouquecer nesse espaço apertado sem escapatória para que superasse o meu autocontrole?”

“Oh.” McKay absorveu essas palavras, e então bateu no peito dele, mas só para constar. “Por que você começou assim? Você é um cretino, nunca vou te perdoar.”

“E se eu disser que sinto muito por te assustar?”

“Não, e não tem nada que você possa fazer e dizer para me fazer te perdoar.”

Sheppard se inclinou na direção dele, e sussurrou na orelha de McKay, na sua voz mais sedutora, “E se eu deixasse você foder a minha boca?” Ele teve que segurar McKay, que perdeu o equilíbrio por causa daquelas palavras.

“Quer saber? Você está absolutamente perdoado.” McKay esperava que Sheppard, John, se eles iam transar ele realmente deveria começar a pensar nele como John, fosse tentar comprar ele com chocolate, cerveja ou o café bom, mas isso não era motivo para recusar uma boa oferta, especialmente uma saída direto das suas fantasias.

John sorriu; ele sabia que podia ganhar Rodney com isso. Começou a beijar o pescoço dele, movendo suas mãos para as calças de Rodney.

O cérebro de Rodney saiu do ar por um momento, mas quando voltou ao ar, ele disse, “Não, espera, para,” empurrando John.

Não precisava ter empurrado ele, porque ao mesmo tempo, John deu um passo para trás, confuso. “Alguma coisa errada?”

Rodney tentou se lembrar do que estava errado. “Acho que tivemos um mal entendido.”

John franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando pensar no que poderia estar interpretando errado, que limites podia ter cruzado, e falhou. “O que não estou vendo?”

“Apesar de ser uma oferta bem tentadora, e é bem tentadora, não vou transar com você em um jumper, especialmente não quando faltam horas para podermos tomar banho, e você ainda fede por causa de todas as flexões que você fez na nossa primeira hora.” A última parte era um pouco desnecessária, especialmente já que John nem tinha suado tanto assim, mas queria se lembrar de que sua decisão era final, mesmo que partes de sua anatomia discordassem.

John tinha que admitir que isso era razoável. “Então...” ele começou, mudando o peso nos calcanhares. “E agora?”

Rodney não tinha pensado tão longe. Brevemente considerou revisitar sua decisão, mas estava um tanto frio, e a ideia de tirar as calças, especialmente tirar as calças na frente de John pela primeira vez, quando até seu nariz parecia que ia congelar e cair não era exatamente apetitosa. “Agora realmente espero que a sua oferta se estenda para quando voltarmos para Atlantis.” Havia medo na sua voz. Apesar do que John disse, ainda temia que essa fosse uma oferta de uma vez só, e se esse fosse o caso, não deixaria coisinhas como a falta de banhos ou o frio ficarem no caminho.

“Nós teríamos que ser discretos.”

“Porque eu sou um cara?”

John revirou os olhos. “E porque estamos no mesmo time, e porque a IOA nunca permitiria uma relação entre os chefes dos departamentos de ciência e militar. Preciso listar todas as razões para podermos ser demitidos por causa disso?”

Rodney tentou dizer para si mesmo que talvez por ‘relação’ John não quisesse dizer realmente _relação_ , mas não foi o bastante para o impedir de aumentar suas esperanças. “Posso ser discreto. Vivi minha vida adulta inteira trabalhando em projetos secretos, discrição é o que faço melhor.” John ergueu uma sobrancelha que significava que Rodney não estava o enganando. “Tudo bum, posso ser discreto quando é importante. Agora, podemos voltar a dividir o cobertor? Está frio e a temperatura só vai seguir caindo.”

“Eu te disse que precisávamos de aquecimento,” John disse, pegando o cobertor do outro banco e retornando para aquele lado do jumper, sentando no banco com o cobertor ao seu redor, e segurando a ponta com um braço levantado como um convite.

“Sim, mas eu priorizo respirar ao invés de ficar aquecido,” Rodney disse, se sentando perto de John.

“Tem outros jeitos de nos mantermos aquecidos,” John sussurrou no ouvido de Rodney, mordendo seu lóbulo.

“Oh não, não começa com isso. Tenho pouquíssimo autocontrole e se você continuar fazendo isso tem uma boa chance de que vou esquecer porque transar com você agora é uma ideia tão ruim.” Na verdade, podia já ter esquecido, mas tinha certeza que as razões existiam, e eram boas.

John parou, mas manteve sua cabeça mais próxima do que Rodney achou que fosse estritamente necessário. “Não estou falando de sexo, você tem razão sobre o banho, e acho que está frio demais para tirarmos nossas roupas. Mas podemos voltar a nos beijar.”

“Beijar, beijar é bom,” ele parou, lembrando de um coisa, “mas a Daedalus tem câmeras por tudo, nós teríamos que esperar até que chegarmos em Atlantis. O que vai acontecer em trinta e seis horas. Como nós já estabelecemos, não tenho muito autocontrole.”

“Tudo bem,” John disse, e ele não se afastou, mas também não tentou beijar ele de novo.

Rodney conseguiu ficar quieto por quase cinco minutos, antes da proximidade se tornar demais. Ele agarrou John pelo cabelo, o que estava rapidamente subindo na sua lista de coisas favoritas para fazer. “Deixa para lá, ficar por seis horas, trinta horas na Daedalus, posso fazer isso.”

“Tem certeza? Porque o seu autocontrole–”

Rodney o beijou. Era verdade, em circunstâncias normais não confiaria na sua habilidade de passar seis horas beijando John Sheppard e não deixar isso levar a sexo, mas naquele momento, não beijar John quando quer que tivesse a chance parecia a pior alternativa. Quando a Daedalus chegou, nenhum deles particularmente se importava com a falta de aquecimento, e Rodney tinha sete planos diferentes para contornar a segurança da Daedalus e conseguir um pouco de privacidade para eles.


End file.
